


Romance on the Road

by AgentSprings



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post my canon, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: Sam and Amanda are on a vacation, seeing the sights and finding romance along the way





	Romance on the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/gifts).



> The first half of my half of a fic trade with @hrtbnr <3 <3

Sam and Amanda had gone on a road trip, the summer after the space trip from Hell. They went under the pretense of looking at colleges, but the reality of the situation was they just needed to get out of town for a little while.

Amanda’s parents had been alright with it, hoping that getting her out of the house would bring her out of the “weird funk” she had been in. Sam’s parents hadn’t cared one way or the other, in the end being more happy to get him out from underfoot.

“Alright, we’re almost there!” Amanda studied her map and looked at the road signs. “It’ll be the next turn off, that’s where we’ll need to turn to get to our next hotel.”

“Perfect!” Sam said, changing lanes smoothly and looking over at her with a smile, glancing away before she saw him looking. Even after everything they had been through they were still dancing around each other. 

“Does this one have a pool?” Amanda asked, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. 

“Yep, and a spa.” 

“God that’s the best, you’re going to come swim with me right?”

“Of course, going swimming in California is what this whole trip is about.” Sam fought to keep his blush down as he thought about swimming with her.

“You’re so right, oh! Here’s our turn!” Amanda bounced in her seat. Sam made the turn and pulled into the parking lot of a Hilton. As soon as he had the car in park Amanda was out of the car and standing in the warm California sun. Sam stared at her for a second before shaking himself out of it and getting out of the car himself.

“Alright, let’s grab our bags and check in,” Sam suggested, not wanting to break Amanda out of her trance. She turned to look at him, the sun making her hair glow golden and radiant. Sam lost his train of thought as he just looked at her.

“Yeah, sounds great! I wanna swim before dinner, is that ok?” Amanda walked to the back of the car to get her bag, snapping Sam out of his admiration.

“Yeah, perfect!” Sam closed the door and locked it before walking to the trunk and unlocking it. He let Amanda pull out her bags while he walked over to the passenger door and locked it. When he walked to the back of the car, he pulled his own bag out and slammed the trunk. 

“Check in is over here,” Sam led Amanda into the hotel and to the front desk. 

“Welcome to the Hilton! How can we help you?” The receptionist said, smiling at them.

“Hi, we have a reservation under ‘Beans’,” Sam said, smiling back at her.

“Alright, one moment.” She turned and started flipping through the reservations, turning back around after a moment with their reservation and key. “Do you have a credit card?”

“I do,” Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing over the credit card. She took it and ran through their system before handing it and their key back with a smile.

“Alright, you two are in room 235, elevators are around the corner to the right.”

“Thank you!” Sam said, taking them with a smile. He and Amanda took their bags and walked to the elevators.

“I can’t believe no one figured out that you’re using your dad’s credit card yet.” Amanda knocked shoulders with him.

“Me either, he is not going to appreciate getting these charges.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we aren’t going back.”

The elevator arrived, cutting off their conversation as they hurried into the elevator, distracted by the idea of swimming in the hotel pool. 

“I can’t believe none of our other hotels had good pools,” Amanda complained as they walked toward their room.

“Well, your standard for hotel pools is apparently much higher than I originally thought.” Sam pushed ahead to their door and unlocked it. As soon as he opened the door the two of them stepped through and froze as soon as they saw what was inside.

“Uh, Sam?”

“Uh, I don’t know.”

“Sam, there’s only one bed.”

In front of them, there was a single queen bed, rather than the two twin beds that Sam had requested in the reservation. Sam felt his face heat up as he looked at the bed and realized what that meant.

“You know what, I don’t care,” Amanda said, walking the rest of the way into the room and throwing her bag onto the right side of the bed and opening it. Sam followed her in, letting the door fall shut behind him. He saw the slight flush in Amanda’s cheeks but chose not to mention it as he followed her lead. 

“So the pool then?” Sam asked, pulling out his swimsuit and looking at her.

“Yeah, just what I was thinking.” Amanda took her swimsuit and walked into the adjacent bathroom. Sam stood for a second looking at the door she went through before looking down at his own swimsuit. 

“Oh my god, I’m going to combust.” Sam took a deep breath before stripping down and pulling on his swim trunks. Sam sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, waiting for Amanda to come out of the bathroom and join him. When she did her hair was pinned up in a high bun, and her bikini didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Ready to go?” She asked, putting another pin in her hair.

“Uh, hmm? Oh yeah! Yep! Totally ready!” Sam forced his eyes up to her face and found himself completely caught up in her face. She didn’t wear her hair up often, so he appreciated the view of her cheekbones, the curve of her neck, and the line of her jaw.

“Alright,” Amanda smiled at him, walking past him and pulling one of his t-shirts out of his bag and tugged it on over her head. “Hey, can I borrow this? None of mine are long enough.”

“Yeah, totally.” Sam tried not to focus on how she looked in his shirt.

“C’mon the pool is calling my name!” Amanda took his hand and pulled him out of the room. Sam barely remembered to grab the room key before he was pulled out of the room.

The time they spent at the pool passed in a blur of swimming, splashing, and laughing. Sam let all his worries drift away in the pool, focusing completely on just having fun with Amanda. Unfortunately, the worry-free pool life couldn’t last forever when Amanda and Sam were both tired from their long day of driving.

“I’m exhausted and ready for bed. You ready to head up?” Amanda climbed out of the pool and grabbed her towel. Sam watched her climb out in a haze before she laughed and kicked water at him. 

“Right! Out of the water!” Sam hauled himself out and caught the towel Amanda threw at him. They laughed together before walking out of the pool area and back to their room. 

“Dibs on the shower first!” Amanda said, plucking the key out of Sam’s hand and opening the door. She ran into the bathroom and Sam heard the shower turn on immediately. He rolled his eyes and laughed to himself before pulling off his own swimsuit and drying himself off with his pool towel. He wrapped it around his waist and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and trying to pass time with his brain. He wasn’t as successful as he would have liked but he did fall asleep only to be woken up by Amanda shaking him.

“Come on Sammy, it’s your turn for a shower. I want to go to bed.”

“MMM fine,” Sam groaned, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. Amanda pulled him to his feet and shoved him towards the bathroom. He stumbled inside and flipped her off, grinning when he heard her laugh as she closed the door. He took a fast shower, starting to feel as exhausted as Amanda said she was. He dried off with another towel before wrapping it around his waist and leaving the bathroom. 

“Amanda I need you to close your eyes,” Sam said, glancing around the room.

“How about instead of that I just keep reading my book. Just get dressed I don’t mind.” Amanda held her book up a little higher and smiled. Sam rolled his eyes before darting into the room to his suitcase, pulling out a pair of sweats and boxers. He tugged them on quickly before standing up and climbing onto the bed.

“Are you sure you don’t mind us sharing the bed?” Sam asked, leaning back against the pillows.

“I don’t mind Sam, I promise.” Amanda put a bookmark in her book and leaned back against the pillows, turning to look at him.

“I can sleep on the floor,” Sam offered, moving to get off the bed. Amanda’s hand caught his arm, pulling him back to the bed.

“Sammy, I promise I don’t care. Now lay down and go to sleep.” Amanda pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and laying down next to him. Sam tensed up for a second before he rested his hand on her arm. Amanda turned off the light next to her, plunging them into darkness. They laid there together in silence for a minute before Sam took a deep breath and leaned more into her.

“Hey ‘Manda?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“I, uh, didn’t just invite you out here for the road trip. I really really like you, and I was hoping that we would be able to spend time together on this trip. But then I wasn’t sure if you liked me and then-” Sam was cut off when Amanda pulled him even closer and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“I like you too, Sammy. Now can you just cuddle me and have your crisis quietly.”

“You’ve cured me of my crisis.” Sam leaned back against her and closed his eyes.

“Love you, Sammy.”

“Love you, Amanda.”


End file.
